


Hiding

by TheRealJLRules



Series: Thirteenth Doctor/Yaz [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adorable Thirteen, Embarrased Yaz, F/F, One-sided Thasmin, Protective Doctor (Doctor Who), or is it one-sided?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJLRules/pseuds/TheRealJLRules
Summary: Nothing would stop Yasmin Khan spending time with the woman who fell from the sky and captured her heart. Except today...





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

"'Ello there, Yaz's mum. Is Yaz in?"

Yasmin Khan froze.  _Oh no_. She should have known. She should have known her odd, strange, weird, wonderful alien friend would come.

"Ah,  _Doctor_ ," came Najia's exasperated voice. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Ryan said Yaz wasn't feelin' very well," said the Doctor. "Is she alright? Maybe I can help."

Yaz heard it all from the bathroom; the flat's walls were woefully thin. Bloody Ryan - the guy was supposed to just say she was busy and unable to join them this time, not that she was  _unwell_.

"Why are you so concerned?" Thanks for  _that_ , Mum. "She never  _did_  tell me who you exactly are."

Yaz stood still, frozen in place infront of the mirror, and winced. Though from what was happening outside or from her current condition, she was unsure. "One of my best friends," she heard the Time Lady reply. Now that made the police officer's cheeks glow, as they always did whenever the Doctor complimented her. Which was quite often.

Not that Yaz was keeping a tally, of course. It was not like she worked out the percentages of the Doctor's compliments for her compared to Ryan or Graham, or that she knew she was winning by a fair margin. And she certainly did not keep the numbers in her diary, or recently found a better hiding spot for said diary from her sister as a consequence. Yaz did absolutely none of those things.

"Doc, maybe we should go," Yaz heard Graham offer. "If Yaz isn't feeling well... "

"... then we need to find out what's wrong, don't we?" came the defiant finish. Yaz's cheeks threatened to burst as a smile broke on her face, but it was instantly replaced with another wince. Yaz put a tender hand to her eye, cursing under her breath yet again.

"Wot was that?!" the Doctor suddenly exclaimed. "Was that a wince?!"

Terrific. Slumping her shoulders in defeat, Yaz sighed deeply. "I'm OK, Doctor," she called out. "I'm just a tad tired."

"Y'sure?" came the Doctor's voice.

"Yeah, I...  _ah, shit_!" Yaz pressed a little too hard on her eye, and the sharp pain was like a needle.

"Yaz, let me in." The Time Lady's voice was noticeably closer.

No. The Doctor could not see her like this. Yaz could not allow it.

"You know I can get in. It'll be easier if you just open the door."

Now Najia's voice. "Who do you think you are... ?"

"Her mate," said the Doctor. "She told me so herself. Not that kind of mate, though. I mean, we haven't mat _ed_. I don't think so, anyway. Maybe when we shared that... "

OK, now Yaz's face was reaching eruption... which only caused her eye more pain. She could not help the yelp escaping her mouth.

"What the hell is that in your hand... ?"

"Doc, I really don't think... "

Yaz heard the telltale sound of the sonic, and before she knew it, the door was flung open and a form which only ever brought the police officer warmth and comfort bounded towards her. " _Yaz_! Yaz, are you OK?"

Yaz looked down, unable to meet the Doctor's gaze, even as she felt her come right up and invade her personal space - something Yaz forever yearned for, though not in this way... well, maybe this way too. Everyone wanted the ones they love to comfort them.

Indeed... the ones they...

"I'm fine, really Doctor," insisted Yaz, even as she sensed the Gallifreyan trying to angle her head so they were were looking at eachother. Yaz kept her face out of view. "It's just like Ryan said. I'm just a tad unwell." She chanced a wicked glance at the guy, who gave an apologetic look.

Naturally, however, that only gave the Doctor a better angle. "Oh my God, Yaz," she gasped. "What happened to your face?"

 _Crap_. This was exactly what Yaz wanted to avoid. But it was too late now - she knew she had to come clean. Accepting her fate, Yaz with a heavy sigh raised her head and looked directly at the beautiful blonde.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Who gave you that black eye?"

Yaz shook her head ruefully. "Just some yob who had too much to drink." At the Time Lady's confused expression, she elaborated. "I'm a police officer, remember? Even when we're not... y'know... I still have a job. And this one guy wouldn't go to his cell without a fight."

The Doctor's shocked face was replaced with one of righteous fury. "He  _hit you_?!"

"Occupational hazard," shrugged Yaz. The irony did not escape her, mind: after everything Team TARDIS went through, it was a simple ruffian in Yaz's own time, while she was doing her usual work, who left a physical mark.

But it was because of that physical mark Yaz wanted to skip the latest Team TARDIS adventure. Not because she was hurt... no, she did not want the Doctor to see her like this.  _Blemished_. Less than perfect. Not that Yaz thought of herself as perfect, obviously. In fact, she would be slightly embarrassed if she admitted she recently bought some makeup, with the  _express_  intention of "dolling herself up". To look her best for the Doctor.

Because it was true. She was completely, utterly, head-over-regulation-footwear in love with the Time Lady. Yaz could not imagine her life without the Doctor now. The idea hurt more than any black eye ever could.

As did the knowledge she could never  _tell_  her. Despite the banter, the compliments - even the misguided intuition of her mum or the bloody  _hand-holding_... any connection Yaz felt she might have with the most amazing person she ever met, was purely in her own head.

"Who did this to you?" the Doctor demanded, bring Yaz out of her torturous musings.

" _Excuse me_ , but she's  _my_  daughter," Najia barked. "How is this any business of yours?"

The Doctor turned to her. "No one hurts my Yaz and gets away with it."

Everyone's eyes bulged. " _What_  did you just say?" gasped Najia.

"I said no one hurts Yaz and gets away with it." The Doctor gave a quick stroke of the bruised girl's hair, then turned to leave. "I'm goin' to the station to see who has her DNA on their knuckles."

"Er, Doctor... " Ryan and Graham shared a worried look.

Yaz meanwhile, could only stare at the Time Lady's retreating form. Did she just... ?! Quickly, the police officer found her voice and reached out with an arm. "Doctor, wait!"

"Yaz, you're not comin' with me," came the response. "I don't wanna give that animal the chance to touch you again."

Her heart threatened to explode at the affection shown for her - if only it was in the way she dreamt of. "Please, Doctor." Reaching the Gallifreyan before she could exit the flat, Yaz held a coat-garbed arm softly. "Don't. He's already in custody. In a cell, where he belongs. Don't make it worse."

The Doctor looked at her, still with rage in her eyes. "He hurt you."

"And others have before, and will in the future." Yaz began stroking the arm absently. "It's part of the job. He'll get what he deserves. If you go down there now, when he's already locked up - it wouldn't be just. It would just be cruel."

That got to the Time Lady. "You're right," she breathed. Taking a moment to steady herself, the Doctor returned the affection, stroking Yaz's own arm. Yaz tried ignoring the flutter it gave her heart, and failed miserably. "I'm sorry," said the Doctor.

"I forgive you," grinned Yaz.  _Always_.

The Doctor squeezed Yaz's arm and gave a faint smile. "I just don't like bullies. Like, really  _really_  don't like 'em. 'Specially when they bully me mates."

"There goes that word again," muttered Najia.

Yaz could not even turn away to glare at her mum. All she could do was stare into beautiful green orbs which, whenever they were focused on her, took the girl's breath away. Every single time. Before the silence could became awkward - well,  _more_  awkward - Sonya's blustered voice entered the room. "Wot is goin' on around 'ere? Can't get a moment's...  _ah_." She stopped at the sight of the visitors. "You. Shoulda known."

"What does  _that_  mean?" snapped Yaz, finally tearing her eyes from her heart's desire. Then again, it  _was_  rare for her sister's head to not be buried in a phone: best take in the sight while it lasted.

Sonya smirked, ignoring Yaz. "Hello, Doctor," she cooed. "Come to take my sister's mind off her broken face?"

" _Broken_?" The Doctor's jaw dropped. "Is your orbital bone fractured?" She instantly reached into her bumbag for her sonic again...

"Doctor, I told you I'm  _fine_ ," insisted Yaz, who spared a  _shut the fuck up_  look at Sonya. "It's just a bruise. Honest."

The Time Lady seemed unconvinced, then humphed. "Well, if you say so. But best I get you into the TARDIS. I have somethin' that can fix that black eye right away. Black eyes were cured in the 23rd century. Or will be, I mean." Her face scrunched up adorably. "Well, not  _cured_ , per se, but treated. Rubbed off. That's it - a bruise rubber!"

"Wot  _are_  you on about?" Najia and Sonya said simultaneously.

Yaz tried laughing her friend's words off. "Oh, she's just jokin'. Aren't you, Doctor? I've told you about your jokes."

Before the Gallifreyan could respond, Sonya piped up again. "Let me get this straight: you intend to help Yaz by... " - she paused, clearly stifling a laugh - "... rubbing her."

" _Sonya_!" Najia looked scandalised. "Go back to your bloody phone!"

Yaz's sister grinned wickedly, then waved at her three friends, the Doctor specifically. "Have fun, you too." Just before she turned to leave, she gave a parting wink to Ryan. The lad coughed nervously.

The Doctor frowned in confusion, while Yaz just had her head buried in her hands. Until, that is, she pressed a little too hard and again stung her eye. The gasp of pain brought the Time Lady's attention back squarely on her. "Right, come on - we're goin' to the TARDIS." She carefully yet intently took Yaz's hands from her face and held one.

"Hang on, what d'you think you're doing?" scowled Najia.

"I just said," answered the Doctor simply, already opening the front door. "I'm gonna fix Yaz. Don't worry, Najia - I'll bring her back as good as new."

"Mum, please calm down," said Yaz. "I'll be fine, really." So much for her intent on skipping out on being with the Doctor - the hand-holding never failed to win her over. Even if she knew it was entirely innocent on the alien's part.

Najia was silent for a moment, then raised her hands in defeat. "Fine, go. I can tell you're goin' to, anyway. Or maybe I'm just too shocked that she got my name right."

"Thanks, Mum."

The Doctor beamed. "Yeah, you're the best, Yaz's mum."

Rolling her eyes, Najia turned away. "You  _will_  explain yourself sooner or later, Doctor. Especially if my daughter comes back with 'bruises' on her neck."

Looking horrified, the Time Lady blinked. "I won't let anyone bruise Yaz again. Not on me life. This one or otherwise."

Now it was Yaz dragging the Doctor out, before she could be embarrassed anymore. Once they were outside and heading for the TARDIS, Ryan smiled at the alien. "That's not exactly what she meant by 'bruises', Doctor."

"She didn't? Then what... ?"

Yaz nudged Ryan in the ribs then stopped mid-stride. Noticing instantly, the Doctor stopped herself and looked at her. "Guys," Yaz said to Ryan and Graham. "Could you give us a moment, please?" She tried not to linger on the fact her hand was still in the Doctor's.

"C'mon, kid, let's give the ladies some private time," Graham said.

"For a change," Ryan muttered as they continued on, quickly leaving the girls alone.

The Doctor looked concerned. "Yaz, is everythin' OK?" She frowned. "You're hidin' your face again."

Closing her eyes, Yaz sighed. Despite her already seeing it, she still did not want her secret crush - it  _was_  still a secret, damn it - to see her bruising. Any chance Yaz might have with the Time Lady would be gone if the latter had time to linger on how ugly she was today.

Not that Yaz had any hope winning her hearts, anyway...

"Sorry," the police officer shrugged. She was about to speak again when something incredible happened: she felt her hair gently being brushed aside, revealing the bruise in all it's "glory". Blinking, Yaz turned to see the Doctor smiling warmly at her. Almost... lovingly.

"No one should ever hide their face," the Time Lady said simply. "'Specially not my Yaz." Yaz struggled to breathe. "Now what was it you wanted the boys not to be here for?"

Oh  _God_ , if only she knew. Yaz took a moment to clear her throat. "Why were you so upset back there? I mean, I've seen you angry, obviously. But wasn't that abit over-the-top?"

Now the Doctor looked crushed. "Yaz, someone  _hurt_  you. I can't bear the idea of you bein' hurt. I thought I made that clear when I asked if you were  _absolutely sure_  you wanted to travel with me. And to realise it's not just with me, but your regular job puts you in danger... !"

Yaz could not help the wistful tone of her voice. "Oh, Doctor... "

"If anythin' happened to you... " The Doctor fell uncharacteristically silent, and Yaz could sense great pain in her face. She instantly wanted to kiss that pain away, insist she was never going anywhere, that she would stay by the alien's side for the rest of her life, if she wished it. Because that was certainly what Yaz wished for... more than anything.

"I've lost too many people I care about," the Time Lady eventually continued. She tenderly stroked an arm. "If I lost you too... "

Her mind frazzled, Yaz decided that was it. She could not hold herself back anymore - she was going to kiss the Doctor. She was going to kiss the most beautiful woman in all time and space, and to hell with the consequences. She minutely began closing the gap, just slow enough for the alien not to realise...

"And not just you, obviously. Graham and Ryan too."

Those words were like a bucket of ice water. Yaz instantly stopped her glacial movement, her eyes halting their slow closing. It was then she realised what a stupid mistake she almost made.  _Of course_  the Doctor cared for her. The Doctor cared for  _everyone_. There was nothing special about Yasmin Khan.

The truth hurt worse than the black eye.

Gulping, Yaz blinked a few times to stem the threatening water. "Of... course," she mumbled. "Well... " What to say now? "... just... I really appreciate it, Doctor." Each word was like a dagger to Yaz's  _own_  heart. "But just remember... you can't protect me all the time. And... besides... I chose this. Both bein' in the force... and bein' with you." Not in that way, sadly. "So the last thing I want you t'do is... feel responsible for me. OK?" She hoped her smile was convincing enough.

Again the Doctor was quiet, instead eventually nodding. "Anythin' else?"

Another empty smile. "That's all I wanted to say."

The Time Lady sighed in apparent acceptance. "Alright then. In that case... let's get that black eye off your pretty face, shall we?"

Great. Yaz decided to definitively bury her feelings for the Doctor...

"Then we can go wherever you like. My treat."

... and realised it was futile.

With that, the pair resumed their journey, though Yaz made sure they were no longer hand-in-hand.

She would just have to continue hiding her feelings, and not let them get the better of her. It was for the best.

Keeping her gaze straight ahead, she also did not notice the Doctor's own sad, almost pained expression...


End file.
